Simone Pluijmers
Pro-republic freedom fighter (terrorist), bomb making expert (arsonist), and general sociopath (psychopath) Simone 'Som' Pluijmers has gained a reputation, amongst certain Republic and Hutt channels, for being both extremely talented and borderline (or completely, depending on who you ask) insane. Generally noted for her complete disregard for her own life, and the lives of others, she has no problem with going to extreme measures to complete her objective, whether it be jumping out of a low flying shuttle to escape Imperial capture, or leveling an entire city block to kill a high-value target. History Born on Corellia, to a father who was too busy doing spice and acquiring gambling debts and a mother who was never around, Som lived a fairly bleak childhood. She didn’t talk until seven, didn’t learn to read until twelve, but unlike most kids in her position, she managed to avoid getting into any serious trouble (mostly with luck and lying, not by actually avoiding trouble) and, by some miracle, managed to get away from her family at the age of eighteen and join the CorSec academy. Managing to earn high marks in bomb disposal, she landed a job in the CorSec Explosive Ordnance Disposal Team. Som, however, found the position to be incredibly boring due to the lack of threat from explosives and was granted a transfer to the counter-gang unit. When she made it out into the field, reports started to come in. When she was a part of a raid on a gang hide out, there was an increase in gang member casualties. When she was a part of a raid on a spice warehouse, spice went missing and appeared on the local market, while at the same time, Som managed to lease an apartment far above her pay grade. With the evidence mounting against her, and Som almost not even denying her actions, a formal investigation was launched and she was charged with spice-trafficking, murder, gross corruption, assault and a list of other minor charges. Luck was, yet again, on Som’s side as she managed to slip out of her cuffs, subdue two CorSec officers and escape custody. A year passed, before she appeared on anyone’s radar again, this time on Nar Shaddaa. Using her knowledge of law enforcement, and explosives, she managed to land a job working as a small time Hutt’s enforcer. She rarely showed any sort of compassion while doing work with her boss, and even bombed his own palace when another more powerful Hutt offered her a job. But despite her loose moral code and general awfulness, Simone often spoke highly of the Republic, and on numerous occasions, talked about heading back to Republic space to fight Imperial forces. When she actually heard about the Treaty of Coruscant, she did just that. She drifted from terrorist cell to anarchist cell and then back to other terrorists, before finally sticking with a group led by Brucil Zalkov, who eventually led her to the Fillorean Society, where she’s been operating since. Personality From the outside, Simone gives off the impression that she genuinely doesn't care about anything in particular. She cracks jokes in the face of blatant danger, puts herself into situations where she can be killed, and places absolutely zero value on human life in general. On the inside, it's exactly that. She truly doesn't care for her own wellbeing, or the wellbeing of others, unless the mission requires someone to actually make it out alive. Generally a quiet individual, she usually keeps to herself whenever she's not on a mission, locked away in a hotel room or inside her apartment on Nar Shaddaa, she really only appears in public when it's required for any sort of business. Whether she stays inside most of the time because she's anti-social, or just incredibly paranoid (or both), it's hard to tell. In addition to the things above, she also has an incredibly addictive personality, although she's managed to stay away from the more dangerous narcotics. It's hard to figure out why exactly Som has decided to fight for the Republic and stick with it. On one hand, she may be using it as a way to acquire a pardon for her crimes on Corellia. Hinder Imperial progress, fight for the Republic, gain fame, money and a pardon. On the other, she may just be doing it for the shits and giggles. Either way, most terrorist groups have appreciated her talents. Skills Some soldiers are good at shooting things from a distance. Others, are far better at fighting with their fists or a blade, while others still are brilliant tacticians. Simone is best at making things explode and/or burn to the ground. Capable of making explosives small enough to only kill one person to ones that are large enough to level a small village, her talents have been put to use in anti-imperial cells across the galaxy. In addition to the bomb making, she's also a fairly decent fighter, most notably in hand-to-hand combat. The thing that sets her apart from most of the people that she goes toe to toe with, is that she has both the formal martial arts training, and expierence from dozens of brutal back-alley brawls on both Corellia and Nar Shaddaa. In short, she's both capable (and willing) to knock you off balance with a scissor kick, and then gouge your eyes out with her thumbs. Recent history (WIP) Appearance Equipment Criminal History Category:Characters Category:Society Characters